A Word for a Tale
by LazyLuck13
Summary: A collection of drabbles and One Shots...And maybe Two Shots...Most will be shounen-ai, tyka, too.
1. Repeat

Hm...Hi again? Yeah. It's me again! ^_^;

_A Word For A Tale_ is my new fic as you can see. ^^ It's a collection of drabbles and One Shots (And _**maybe**_ Two Shots too.) About the title. Well, I named it like that 'cause of how I'll write the stories for this fic. Key word: dictionary. _*grins*_ Here's the trick: when I'll feel like writing, I'll open my dictionary at a random page, will choose a word from the lot and use it to write a drabble or One Shot. How I'll use the word is random. It can be that I use it directly or that don't use it at all, but is pretty much implied or whatever other way I can't think of.

I'll write for _A Word For A Tale_ when I'll feel like it. It can be updated in the same day or tomorrow or even the next month. I'm really not kidding when I said when I'll feel like it. But I'm really happy to make this fic since I have those sudden urge to write sometimes. ^^

Anyway. _*thinks*_ Hm...I think that's all I hav-Wait! No, there're still some things! It will be pretty much shounen-ai. You know, tyka's like one of my favorite pairing. Rated M 'cause...well, 'cause I never know which word I'll stumble on. _*blushes* _...Now that's all I have to say.

Today's word: repeat.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, tyka

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade, but I own this story.

Sorry for whatever grammar or spelling mistakes you'll see!

Read and enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>A Word For A Tale<strong>

**Repeat**

It was just a whisper. So soft, nearly inaudible. But he heard it. The one this silent murmur was destined to.

"What?"

He heard it. Kai knew Tyson heard it. Yet he asked him to say it again.

"I'm not sure if I heard right."

Disbelief. That's what the crimson eyed teen could heard in his voice. Not that he could blame him...But he won't say it again. Once was enough.

"Just one more time..."

He didn't care if he was stubborn by not wanting to say it. He won't do it...

"Kai..."

A hand on his painted cheek. Beautiful blue jewels staring straight in his eyes. Some seconds passed, then some minutes...Then a sigh.

"Fine. If you don't want to repeat it I won't force you."

Tyson didn't need to tell him that. He won't.

A kiss. Chaste and sweet.

"Just so you know. I love you too...And since you don't want to say it again, you won't hear me say those three words again so soon either."

He won't say it again...After all, he didn't need to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sorry. It's just a drabble this time. I could have made it a One Shot, but I thought it would be better as a drabble...And I used Tyson! I mean. I used his English name! I have a thing for the Japanese names, that's why you won't see me use Tyson often...Anyway.<p>

I like to write those short things that aren't all lovey-dovey. Which is why I didn't choose the word "rendezvous" when it was on the same page as "repeat". Love/romance and me aren't compatible, yet I'm able to write that. Strange.

So? How was it? It's been a while since last time I posted something. I hope it's good...Well, as good as possible for a drabble.

Thanks for reading! ^^ Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Poke

Hi there! LazyLuck13 at your service! And here I am with a new chapter of _A Word For A Tale_! ^^

It seems each times I want to write, something gets in my way. _*shakes head*_ I don't know if it's just my imagination, but it annoys me.

I want to thanks everyone who read Repeat and special thanks to anyone who added this fic to their favorite and"or put it to their story alert subscription and/or reviewed! ^^

Today's word: poke!...Well, actually it was yesterday's word since I began to type it yesterday...

**Warning:** AU, maybe OOC, shounen-ai (tyka), flashback with Chibi!Tyson and Chibi!Kai, rated K+.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, but I do own this story.

Sorry for whatever grammar or spelling mistakes you'll see...Don't hesitate to tell me if you see some...

Read & enjoy~! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>A Word For A Tale<strong>

**Poke**

"How did you meet each other?" asked Ray.

This question was often asked to the dual haired man. Mainly because each times the question was asked, he would chuckle and go away...The shock of seeing him chuckling was enough to make the people momentarily forget about the current subject, letting Kai enough time to escape.

But this time...

"Why do you want to know?"

They were actually three, all seated at a table of a restaurant. All in casual clothes, which indicated they were just passing a good time between friends. The restaurant itself was pretty cozy.

"Kai," began a blonde next to them. "You and Tyson are as different of each other as the sun and the moon. We want to- Wait. _**Everyone**_ want to know how you met. You can't tell us how you got together, so the least you can do is to tell us how you met."

The crimson eyed man glared at the blonde.

"You know how we got together, Tate. And you too Kon."

"Then tell us exactly _how_ you became a couple, Kai," added the raven.

The glare was directed to Ray now.

That was a low blow. And the neko-jin knew it. Why was it a low blow? Because how Tyson and Kai began to date was a mystery. Even to the two men in question. It just...Happened...When, where and how were never known.

Ray rolled his eyes. "You've been avoiding this question for years now. Don't think we'll let you go away now we've got you."

Max then poked Kai's cheek. "C'mon old sourpuss. Tell us."

The dual haired man swatted the hand away with his left arm. "Don't do that."

The blonde grinned. "You hate it when we poke you, but Ty does that everyday. And you actually smile back at him!" He gave Kai a pointed stare. " And don't tell us it's because he's your lover, we know it's not the reason."

Kai was about to say something back, but was interrupted by Ray.

"Well, if you really don't want to spit it, we can always try to pry it out of you later since it looks like we have something else we need to pry out of you..."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

The gold eyed man grinned, showing his fangs in his process. "By the golden ring I saw on your left hand's ring finger when you swatted Max's hand away, I guess you finally asked him. And that his answer was positive."

The eyes of the blue eyed man widened hearing this, immediately reaching out for the hand in question. Ray was right. There was indeed a gold bang around the ring finger. The ring was pretty simple. Nothing extravagant, just a simple plain ring, but knowing his friend, the blonde was sure some words were engraved on it. Then Max smiled and looked up from the ring to stare at the dual haired man.

"So...When is the honey moon?"

That "innocent" question threw the neko-jin into a laughing fit and caused the future married man scowl and retreat his hand, though if one took a closer look, they could see a faint blush on him.

"Don't forget to send us invitations for the wedding," teased the raven after he calmed down.

"Say. Do you think you'll ever adopt?" asked Max.

Now the blush was apparent on the dual haired man.

"I think they would. Tyson likes kids," answered Ray before Kai could say anything.

"Me too, how many you think? Not that I'm saying they'll take a dozen of kids, but..."

"Yeah, I understood what you meant. I think they'll have only one kid...Actually, maybe two."

"Boys? Or girls? Or one of each? I'll go with one of each."

"If you ask me, they'll have two boys, but..."

After that, Kai blocked the conversation from his brain. They seemed to forget he was sitting next to them. And he was quite happy with it too. He didn't want to hear his friend discuss about his life with his future husband.

A small smile graced his lips. Future husband. He loved how that sounded. His thought wondered to the first subject of this conversation; how Tyson and he met.

_A little boy no older than 7 was lying under a tree in the park. His red eyes staring up at the sky. Every kids were playing, but not this boy. He was just lying there, on the soft grass, staring lazily at the clouds floating. His hair, which was two colored, was hanging on his face. His long white scarf swaying softly with the wind._

_He closed his eyes, listening to the laughter of other children, the branches and leaves dancing with the wind and the soft song of birds. He was enjoying the peace he had._

_He didn't know how long he lied there, but the only thing he was sure was that he only opened his eyes again when he felt something poke his cheek._

_He came face-to-face with another kid around the same age as him. Two wide blue orbs blinked down at him._

Kai was pulled out of his thought when he felt something poke his cheek. He turned to the side to see that it wasn't something, but someone.

"_Are you sleeping?" asked the new boy._

"Are you sleeping?" asked Tyson.

He stared at the finger that was still on his cheek, then took the hand with his left one, intertwining their fingers in the way. He directed the back of the hand to his mouth and kissed the golden band around one of the fingers. Kai stared at his fiancé and smiled softly before replying.

"_Maybe..." the dual haired boy answered._

"Perhaps I'm still dreaming..."

"_What's your name?"_

"_...Kai. Kai Hiwatari..."_

"_I'm Tyson Granger! Nice to meet you Kai!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p>This time, it was a short One Shot! ^^<p>

Poke... _*grins widely*_ You can't know how much I love that word. Or how much I love to poke people! I loved writing this one! ^^ Though I began to get off-topic after I wrote the part when Ray noticed the ring. _*sweatdrops*_

I think what irks me the most when I write is I'm trying to not repeat a name. "Dual haired man", "crimson eyed man", "red eyed man", "future married man", "the raven", "the raven haired man", "the gold eyed man", "the neko-jin", "the blonde", "the blue eyed man" and blah, blah, blah...It gets old. But it's kind of a must when I write a scene with people the same gender or we won't know who said that or who did this. And even if I put a big space between each use of those synonyms for the characters, it still got on my nerves...English or French, verbs and synonyms still hunt me! T^T _Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllpp!_

Anyway. Thanks for reading! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it.

_**First Edit (04/26/2012) :**_ _Coming back on all the fics I posted up to now to see if I can correct some of my mistakes I made when I wrote them. ^^ Don't worry, nothing of the story itself has changed, just the grammar and spelling mistakes._


	3. Bullet

Heya readers! Good evening!...or morning...or afternoon...or night?...anyway! Good whatever-time-you're-reading-this! It's been a while! (well, if you're not reading _My Moonlight_, it's been a while) The proof is that my dictionary has been collecting dust...poor dictionary...

I thought I deserved a break from school so I ditched my homework to write this! ;D

Alright, I won't rant or babble so let's just get on with it.

Today's word : bullet!

**Warning: **AU (I suppose), shounen-ai (KaTyKa and mention of ReixMax), swearing, rated T and maybe OOC.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Beyblade or its likeness, I only own this story, though I don't get money from it.

Sorry for whatever mistakes you'll see! And don't be shy to tell me if you find some! :D

Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>A Word for a Tale<strong>

**Bullet**

Before I knew it, my breath was taken away from me and I was clenching my shirt at where I was hit; my heart.

I struggled to breath again. And I swear I would have difficulty to stand if I wasn't sitting.

I was in a nightclub waiting for Max and Rei since everyone else was already there. I could spot some of our friends on the dance floor and the others just decided to talk around some beers.

I wasn't bleeding or anything, don't take it wrong. It's not like I was it by a missile or anything...but in a way, it's far worse than a bullet. I was just hit by...

Urgh! I can't believe I'm going to say that, but...

I was hit by _looooove_.

Oh Dragoon! That sounded way too much like those old clichés where the guy finally finds the love of his life and chases her until he finds the woman again

...In my case, it's a little different though.

I quickly gulped down my shooter and asked for another since the barman was staring at me strangely.

Why it's different?

Well, first, it's like, the _**real**__life_. So get real too!

Second, I won't chase after the "_love of my life_" so to speak. Hell, I wouldn't even know where to search or _who_ for that matter.

Third and last, and the most important point, my supposed "_one true love_" is a _man_...

Yeah...you see the difference now?

I shuddered lightly at the thought.

...Hey. I have nothing against those kind of relationship. Two of my best friends are together and they are both men, so don't even go there with me!

But having homosexual or bisexual friends is one thing, discovering that you are possibly gay, or in the very least bi, is another thing...

...

...Am I bi?

Well, it's not really like I looked at girls that way before. I guess I just never thought about stuff like that. Girls, dates, kisses and stuff you know. It just wasn't my thing. I was more into making friends and hanging out with them. I didn't try to flirt or get a phone number or a date...

Now that I think about it, there were many times people flirted with me...and mark my words here when I say "people" and not girls.

...Oh my Dragoon...I think Hil had a crush on me once.

There were those supposed _signs_ I heard about and never saw...wait. No, I saw those signs once...

Oh yeah. I saw those signs _then_.

When Rei and Max were still tiptoeing around each other to the point of driving everyone else crazy.

I groaned aloud, attracting some of my friends' attention.

"You remember the time when Rei and Max had the hots for each other and everyone could see it besides them?" I asked.

My answer was some groans, giggles and snickers and a full debate on how long it would've taken to get those two together without any exterior help.

Yup. It was that bad.

Now back to my little crisis...well, it could be just some kind of physical attraction right? Like lust? I mean, the guy was_** hot**_. Sharp crimson eyes, pale creamy ivory skin, dual colored hair, slender yet ripped body...Shit. I think I'm drooling.

I discretely whipped my mouth with my gloved hand.

No need to have my friends on my case. All the girls will just keep bugging by asking me who it is and the guys will tease me to death...okay. It's an understandable reaction. I mean, it's kinda like when one of your friend has a crush and you can't help but want to tease them right?

A crush?...

...A crush...

...My first crush...

...

...Tyson Kinomiya, age 24, crushing for the first time on a guy he never saw before...

...

...I'm _soooo_ not gonna be able to live it down if the others learn that.

Alright. So, it's my first crush. Big deal. Haha...

...

...I need another drink.

I gulped down another shooter before asking for a beer this time...what? Just because my sexuality (or my asexuality in this case) is questioned doesn't mean I have to drown it in alcohol.

I would very much like to not wake up with another tattoo somewhere on my body and not have any idea of where it came from...

And before you ask, yes, that's how I got my first tattoo.

Coming back to that "_crush_" now. I know I like his looks. Given. Now what about the rest?...and I don't even know his name.

I sighed.

Great...the first person I had an interest in is a dude I saw for a few seconds in a crowded nightclub. Just great.

...oh. I just noticed I passed the denial part.

Once, Max was somehow dared to give me a lecture on the different phases of being in love. I don't really believe in those phases, but one of them that often comes back is denial.

I guess we can say I was in denial at first, a light denial, but still a denial...

I suddenly froze, my hand still holding my beer was hanging over the table at one inch from my mouth. My eyes got wider and wider as I actually realized what I just implied.

WAIT! Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait! Back off! Back!OFF!

_In love_? Are you kidding me? I can't possibly be in lo-

"Hey Ty! Sorry we're late, pal!"

I sighed. Saved from my thoughts for the rest of the night. Thinking about my love life takes way too much energy from me.

"Rei and I were searching for one of his friends that came for a visit," the blonde explained sitting beside me.

"It's nothing. Everyone are all busy on the dance floor or drinking anyway," I replied looking at him. "A friend? Is it that loner you were talking about?"

"Yeah, but Kai's a good guy. He's just not the happiest person around you know."

I snorted. "From everything Rei told us, I'm sure everyone could tell he's the broody type."

"Which is why we're counting on you to make him more social. Now enough talking about him. Why don't you talk to him directly? They're coming our way. Hey Rei! Kai!" Max shouted while waving his hands frantically.

I shook my head at his antics and glanced at where Rei and this Kai were supposed to be...only to choke on my drink when I saw two red eyes staring at us.

The moral out of this?

Be careful guys. Love is a damned sniper ready to pull the trigger anytime and at anyone.

...And its aim is fucking accurate too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p>...right. Sorry for the nearly-no-existing-katyka-action. I opened my dictionary and not even three words after, I was hit by inspiration (no pun intended) when I read the word "bullet". I was like "OMG! Love is soooo a fucking sniper ready to fire anyone!", and then that's how this short little story was written...anyway.<p>

Oh shit. It's so late right now...whatever. I'll do my homework when I'll wake up tomorrow. Luckily for me, most of them are due for next week and not tomorrow.

Anyway. Good night or good day! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! ^^

_**First Edit (04/26/2012):** Maybe I should have waited a little more to edit that one since I wrote and posted it not even a month ago...oh well. *shrug* Since I'm editing all my fics, why not edit this one too? ;P Again, the story itself hasn't changed, just the grammar and spelling mistakes...and some words I decided to change since it sounded better. :P_


	4. Cocky

...I...Okay, to be honest, I've been having a writer block...still have it in a way actually...

Special thank to my friend TasogareSheena for without her I wouldn't have been able to finish this story! ^^ Thanks TS! And other special thanks to AkaneYurika, another dear friend of mine, who reviewed _A Word for a Tale_ since its beginning! And of course, I must not forget all those lovely readers for favoring, putting on alert or just plain reading! ^^ Love you all!

Oh. And it's short. A drabble I suppose...or a short One Shot?...err. Okay. That's it! Can someone tell me what a drabble is? I get an idea of what it is, but seriously, tell what me a drabble _exactly_ is and don't just let me_"have an idea"_ of what it is for the rest of my life.

Today's word : Cocky.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai (KaTyKa). Rated T...or M...I don't know...Something between T and M maybe? I've never been good with the ratings...

**Disclaimer :** Despite the fact that I don't own Beyblade or its likeness, I do own this story, though I don't get money from it.

Sorry for whatever mistakes you'll see. Feel free to correct me. I won't bitch you for trying to help me you know. ;D

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>A Word for a Tale<strong>

**Cocky**

The five of them froze as soon as the door opened.

While Rei just stared wide eyed at the scene before him, Kyoujyu was trying his best to not let his laptop crash on the floor from the sudden lack of strength and Max openly gaped and pointed at the two before them.

There they were, on the bed, looking...err, less than appropriate to public eyes.

One seemed ready to kill and in the same time looked mortified to be seen, the other had a smug, though somewhat sheepish, expression on. But both of them were sporting a blush and staring at the three in the door frame.

Awkward silence.

Suddenly everyone snapped out of their stupor.

"Err..."

"Wha-You-Wh-What?!"

"Holy. Moley."

"..."

"Hum, hi guys?"

Everyone didn't know what to say though.

After a while, Rei just diverted his gaze from his friends, not wanting see more than he already had.

Despite knowing that he'll grin mischievously and mercilessly tease them in the near future after today's event, right now, he didn't want to do anything other than flee the room as far and as fast as his legs could possibly let him.

Especially when his sharp eyes and ears caught a slight brush of tanned fingers over the pale chest and a nearly inaudible sharp intake of breath.

Stumbling on such situation with complete strangers would have been awkward and also incredibly weird, but stumbling on such situation with close friends and rivals of his was totally on a whole new level of awkwardness and weirdness.

Yes, Rei wished to not be there at all.

A strangled shriek gained his attention and he turned to the source of the sound.

_Ahh._

It was Kyoujyu.

Poor kid.

His laptop was slipping more and more from his desperate grasp while Kyoujyu still stared at the duo before them, red faced and his eyes so wide that someone could actually see them. He looked horrified at being the witness of such scene.

All of them had an idea something like that would happen sooner or later. After all, they already knew of the relation between the two teens. But there was a distinct difference between speculating and the real situation on hand.

A _distinct_ difference of the size of Takao's accumulated undone homework.

The raven risked a glance at Takao and Kai on the bed.

The latter was straddling the other's hip while his legs were positioned so the teen underneath couldn't move his own legs. Though Takao was the one trapped under his boyfriend's body, Rei could see he was far from unresponsive if the hand on Kai's belt and the few hickeys on the pale skin were of any indication.

The blue eyed teen was blushing and grinning, but where his grin was sheepish and somehow apologetic – probably directed to Kai – his eyes were half-lidded with lust along with a spark that was often seen in the blader when before a challenge. It was almost feral.

The expression Kai had was unusual on the normally stoic blader. He was blushing too, but unlike Takao, he looked annoyed and...embarrassed? It was a strange sight to see...well, not as strange as how the three of them found them at first.

The couple was still staring at them.

Rei then slowly looked at his blond friend to see his reaction.

Max was, in a word, traumatized.

While his brain seemed to still try to assimilate that small new piece of knowledge on his friends' sexual life – which he _absolutely _didn't need or want to know more than he should – his body went into a state of shock and did everything to cope with that new discovery; gaping and pointing, as if it would help.

Takao was his best friend. The brother he never had. They laughed together, bladed together...Alright, he did the same with the others too, but the midnight haired teen and he were nearly always on the same wavelength for Draciel's sake!

Kai, on the other hand, was someone he had a great deal of respect for, both as a blader and person, and to some extend even admired him. Heck, Max could even say Kai was like an older brother figure to him!

So seeing his two friends - both of them _topless_ too – in a compromising position, he couldn't help but think about how disturbing that image was. It was just as horrifying as catching one's parents in the act.

The blond shuddered at his own thought.

Then his blue eyes locked with two golden ones before landing on the brunette beside him.

Kyoujyu was now beginning to pale and shake considerably. The experience was probably far more traumatizing for him than the others. If Rei or Max weren't as disturbed as they were now, they would have tried to calm him.

Blue orbs watched the three teen calmly. Takao wondered how long it would take before his friends moved. Hesitantly, he decided to say something. "Err, can we help you guys?"

Suddenly, Kyoujyu regained his strength and clutched his laptop to his chest before letting out a squeak and making a mad dash to the front door, leaving the other four were they were.

Another awkward silence.

The midnight haired teen found it amusing now that he got over the strangeness of the situation.

Then he kissed Kai's neck just to see what would happen.

He felt a sting on his side. Kai just pinched him. He couldn't help but find it more amusing.

Max stayed where he was a couple more of second, shifting uncomfortably on place, before backing away from the door frame. As he walked away, the three teens could make out some words the blond said.

It sounded suspiciously like something along the lines of "having nightmare for awhile" and "washing my brain with bleach."

Rei was out the room, but still near the door frame and was looking back and forth inside the room and the outside. He had a thoughtful expression as if he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth but then closed it, shaking his head. Then the raven decided to follow suit, thinking about how great an idea it was to leave for now, but not before adding, "Lock the door next time guys." and closing the door behind him.

As the sound of soft steps faded away and the sound of a door opening and closing was heard, the remaining teens slowly turned their stares away from the door to each other.

The awkwardness was still present even with their friends gone.

After a relatively short silence between the two, Kai closed his eyes and sighed and Takao snorted trying to hold in his laugh – failing miserably too.

Then a question suddenly came to the laughing teen.

"Hey, Kai."

"Hn?"

"Does it mean we can continue what we were doing?"

A pillow threw at his face was his answer.

"Don't get cocky, Kinomiya."

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p>Okay, coming back a little on the fic. There was a part where Max said he considered Kai like an older brother figure, right? Well, a thought passed me when I did that. To me, Kai is younger...Actually, Kai <em>IS<em> younger. Younger than Rei, younger than Max and younger than Takao. I won't give you proof or anything, because I don't want to argue (even if I actually wanted to argue, I wouldn't know where to find those damned proof) with anyone on that. I'm just telling you that to me, he is younger. To you, he is older? Fine. But to me, he is younger. Either way, Kai Hiwatari is still Kai Hiwatari. _Soooooooooo~_

No arguing, nothing. Got it?

I just wanted to make it clear. It doesn't change anything with my fics. I mean, while writing my first fic, in my mind, Kai was the youngest. When I wrote _A Word for a Tale_, in my mind, Kai was the youngest too just like when I began _Wish Upon the Moon_. See? Doesn't change anything. I'm just telling you now just in case someday I write "the younger teen" so you can know who I'm talking about...right, stopping that author note before it's longer than the fic itself.

Hope you enjoyed! ^^ Thanks for reading!


	5. Fair and Square

Mwuahahahahahahahah! LazyLuck13 is back people! Mwuahahahahahah!

*clears throat* Before beginning, sorry for suddenly disappearing from FF...well, from my account at least. I didn't really disappeared from FF. Anyway. I finished my first semester of college, like, some days ago and I'm just glad it's finished. Exams were hell.

The usual thanks to my dear and lovely readers. Big hug for you all. And cookies with milk too. ^ ^

I used some kind of random word generator I found on the net to choose this time. I clicked 10 times on the button to get 10 words and choose one from them. And man did I get some weird words.

Today's word, or should I say words : fair and square.

**Warning: **AU, shounen-ai, rated K and OOC (...I think).

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Beyblade or its likeness, I only own this story.

Sorry for whatever mistakes you'll see.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Word for a Tale<strong>

**Fair and Square**

Some people wonder how we began dating.

We never dated.

No dates whatsoever. We hang out together, but never really went on a date. I don't think others see it like that, but I never cared about what people thought of me.

If I did, I would have broken up with Tyson.

"Hey Kai, wanna go at my house this weekend?"

Which obviously never happened.

I stared at the midnight haired teen near me. He had his two arms behind his head and took lazy steps, hanging behind a bit. His eyes weren't even looking my way, but rather at the sky. I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit at that.

Tyson Granger, my boyfriend, was...a social butterfly for the lack of words. Well, not exactly, he had his own little group of close-knit friends.

But that didn't change the fact he was a people person, hence, a popular kid at school.

I. on the other hand, was not that popular. Or not in a good way at least. I don't really like being in the spot light and rather stay in a quiet and peaceful place than the chitchat of others. Needless to say, I quickly gained the reputation the weird and broody guy that no one should approach.

I was actually quite satisfied with that.

Giving a side glance to Tyson, I said, "I don't mind. Someone need to remind you of doing your homework anyway."

I can see him falter a bit before jumping back in steps with me, walking faster than before. He made a small sound in his throat that told me he was disgusted with the subject I brushed. I shrugged and he glowered at me. I smirked in response, staring at him this time.

Despite our personalities, Tyson and I don't fight (anymore). Maybe playful banters and some meaningless insults thrown here and there, but that's the farthest we go. We are more alike than others think.

The student body just can't seem to get that through their thick skulls. Apparently, I -in their words, not mine- forced myself on the likeable and angelic Tyson or, being the devil incarnated that I was, blackmailed him into dating me.

Which is nonsense.

"Gee, way to ruin the mood, Kai," he said with a grimace.

As if I would force myself on Tyson or anyone else for that matter. And it's not like I really took the first steps. If I remember right it was Tyson who decided it was a good idea to casually mention he liked me more than as a friend.

Right before an exam I might add.

I blame him for the C I received in history that day.

"What mood?"

He ignored me choosing to walk ahead, bouncing a bit in his steps.

"Did you hear?"

I quirked an eyebrow at that.

"The gossips I mean," he continued. "I know you don't listen to them, but you probably heard some right? Particularly those on us..." he trailed off after that, but I could actually hear the laughter he tried to stifle. "There's one where you blackmailed me, another about how drugged me or something and even hypnotized me, and-oh! And there's this one where you enticed me with your body!" He couldn't stop the laughter anymore and neither could I stop a snort.

I should precise that my reputation of weird and broody guy is mainly from the guys, the female population of the school seemed to think of me as the mysterious and hot guy who was only waiting to find someone to warm up his cold heart.

I think they should lay off the soap opera, shoujo manga and mushy romance novels.

"There's this one I kinda found original."

I quirked an amused smirk. "Oh?"

He grinned back at me. "Apparently, you weren't the only one who -I really don't know how they came up with this one, alright- was competing for my love and you were about to lose so you used your last resort, which was to threaten the competitor away with your famous glare, clearly cheating since no one -apart me of course- can overcome your glare," he finished bursting out laughing.

While this mildly amused me -I found it mainly disturbing how people could come up with that- I didn't show it. In fact, I found it insulting. And down right annoying.

"This is just priceless!" Tyson rasped out when he smothered his laughter, now only chuckling. He then stared at me. He must have sensed something too because the next thing I knew, one of his hands was on my cheek. He let it rest there and caressed my face a bit with his thumb.

I leaned a bit in his touch and he smiled softly. "Don't worry, tough guy. You got me fair and square," he whispered.

He pecked my lips and pulled away.

Tease.

I smiled at Tyson before it faded when he suddenly turned to me with a confused look.

I watched as that confusion slowly turned into incredulity, then indignation and finally anger.

"What is it?"

He scowled at me. Again, I quirked an eyebrow.

"Why does it sound like I'm some kind of princess who you have to win over in those rumours?"

There was a moment of silence between us.

I really couldn't help. I had to laugh this time.

"Shut up! You wouldn't laughing in my place!"

I only laughed harder.

"We're both guys for Pete' sake! What the heck is wrong with people?!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the ending, I kinda didn't know what to do with it. So it kinda feel like it's not really an ending...did that make sense?<p>

Anyway, I won't put a lot on this author note, so to resume: it's been _**years **_since I last watched Beyblade, so cut me some slack for the OOCness. Another thing is that it's been around a year since last time I actually wrote something on Beyblade. So bite me if you think I got bad with my fics.

Last thing, I swear, is that if you have some questions or even tell me to hurry up with my updates – as long as you're being nice about it, I won't tolerate insults so to spite you like the brat I am, I'll probably not work on my fics – you can PM me anytime you want. I'll try to reply to you as soon as I can...just a warning, most of my replies are usually long.


	6. IMPORTANT!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ AND SPREAD IT FOR EVERYONE TO SEE!**

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

puffin

drarry-lover23

LazyLuck13


End file.
